Fjorm
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hríd (Elder Brother) Gunnthrá (Elder Sister) Ylgr (Younger Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Book 2: Chapter 1-5 (Heroes) |mirage = |voiceby =Heather Watson |jap_voiceby =Rie Takahashi }} Fjorm is a character from Book II of Fire Emblem Heroes. She is the second princess of the Ice Kingdom Nifl and the younger sister of Princess Gunnthrá and Prince Hríd, and the elder sister of Princess Ylgr. She has the power to communicate with others through her dreams like the rest of her siblings, however, her power is less pronounced than than her elder sister's and she cannot recall her dreams in great detail when she awakens. Profile Shortly before the events of Book II, the Flame Kingdom Múspell waged war on Nifl with its king, Surtr, killing the queen, Fjorm's mother, in front of her. Swearing vengeance on Surtr, Fjorm attempted to fight him but was easily defeated. Instead of killing her, Surtr opted to leave her alive. The four Nifl royal siblings fled the castle, going their separate ways, but vowing to reunite when it was safe. Besieged by Múspell soldiers, Fjorm manages to fight her way to the outskirts of Nifl before falling unconscious on the wayside. Loki found her and attempted to finish Fjorm off but the Order of Heroes, having joined the war due to Surtr threatening Askr, discovers Fjorm and repels Loki. As she awoke, she is informed by Sharena that Kiran had found her and nursed her back to health. To express her gratitude, she joins the Order of Heroes and requests their aid to take back her kingdom and exact vengeance on Múspell. Fjorm participates in the battles ahead, encountering Surtr and his daughters multiple times. Gunnthrá, having established a mental link with Kiran, guides the Order of Heroes to her hideout in order to enact the Rite of Frost, an ancient Nifl spell that can defeat Surtr. Unfortunately, just as the sisters are reunited, Surtr arrived at the scene and brutally murders Gunnthrá, leaving Fjorm to complete the ritual on her own. Fjorm sacrifices herself in order to use the Rite of Frost, granting the Order of Heroes the means to stop Surtr's protective spell that renders him impervious to attacks. Fjorm also manages to reunite with Hríd and Ylgr, the latter whom was initially being masqueraded by Loki before her real self escaped from Múspell. With the power of the Rite, the Order of Heroes can finally defeat the king. Without his protection, Surtr is definitively slain and the war ends. Fjorm parts ways with her surviving siblings and leaves Nifl, intending to return to Askr and remain in the Order. This is because she believes she still owes a debt to Kiran. She acknowledges that she is slowly dying due to sacrificing herself for the Rite of Frost and vows to make the most of her remaining life. Personality Fjorm is described by Gunnthrá as being gentle, but prone to agonizing over things. She also comes across as being stubborn in her devotion to her country's traditions. Very specifically, Fjorm deeply believes in the tradition that if a person saves someone from the snow, he/she owes their savior a debt of favour. In this light, her stalwart devotion to Kiran stems from their having saved her, and she thus believes that she owes them a debt. In the "Bridal Belonging" Paralogue, it's highly implied that Fjorm's devotion to Kiran has blossomed into love. In-Game |-|Original= ;Princess of Ice :The gentle second princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. Seeks revenge against Surtr. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Leiptr Holy Vestments }} Skills Overall Base Set As the first Legendary Hero, Fjorm is freely available to all players of Heroes and sees regular Arena usage as a result on many defense teams. Fjorm's base kit is centered around defensive play as she has great mixed defensive stats and a decent Speed to soak damage. Her personal weapon Leiptr grants her Distant Counter and her personal Special Skill Ice Mirror allows her to absorb some would-be damage and deal it right back at her opponent. The latter's low cooldown effectively keeps it ready to activate at nearly all times. Fjorm also helps to assist allies through her ATK DEF Bond 2 skills and Drive ATK 2 skills. Finally her access to Shield Pulse 3 gives her immediate access to her Ice Mirror skills and can start taking hits. As a free to play unit with free access to Legendary Unit perks and a great starting Kit, Fjorm is a solid unit all around to have. Counters Fjorm is checked easily by a majority of green users. Strong green high Attack and Defense like Amelia, Hector, Brave Ike easily laugh of any attempts by her to attack them and can punish her accordingly. Fast Green Mages like Nino, Soren, and Gunnthrá can take advantage of her middling speed, by passing Ice Mirror and taking her out. Lastly, any unit that can negate her skills through Firesweep weapons, Wrathful/Dazzling Staff Combos, or Brave Lyn can deal with her without her counterattacking. The latter two renders Ice Mirror's stacking ability useless. Skill Inheritance Options Fjorm's starting kit does not need much outside assistance though Reposition helps her to maintain a Tank role, moving units away from danger so she can deal with it in their stead. Fury serves as a great skill to boost Fjorm's stats to deal with enemies herself rather than giving the bonuses to her allies. For those seeking more damage, Glacies can be used for solid damage and run Quick Riposte 3 with that to maintain her defensive turn role. Steady Breath is also great to use on her to speed up her special when being defensive, though its limit to being from Brave Ike who is not very easily accessible does limit the likeliness of using it. |-|New Year's Wish= ;New Traditions :The gentle second princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. Her joy in joining Laegjarn and the others for a trip to the shrine shines through. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set New Year Fjorm is a unique unit as she is the sole colored bow flying unit in the game. Her offensive stats are excellent and even can self-buff herself with her skills, making her a strong offensive unit. While Kinshi Hinoka and Summer Takumi are colorless, New Year Fjorm's color allows her to take advantage of bonus damage to blue units. Her main benefit is that she is a self-buffer and with proper play, can grant herself a large offensive stat boost to destroy almost all enemies on the map. Her bow Kabura Ya has an innate Chill Speed effect, lowering the speed of the enemy with the highest speed on the field by 7, giving her the support for herself and her allies to set up double attacks. She carries the highly valued Reposition skill, an excellent unit manipulation skill to move allies closer or farther from enemies when needed. Her three remaining skills allow her to self buff herself when their conditions are met. Skill A is Atk/Spd Bond which boosts her Atk/Spd by 5 when she is adjacent to an ally while Skill B is Atk/Spd Link which further grants 4 to her Atk/Spd when either she uses a Support Skill on an ally or an ally does the same to her. This can lead to a +9 to both of her offensive stats. Her final skill is Even Resistance Wave, boosting her and adjacent allies Res by 6 on even numbered turns. Counters Being the only flying colored bow, she has the unique weakness to a color, particularly Red units who make up a majority of the units in Heroes, most of which can run through her low defenses. Even without that in mind, her flying status makes her counters very obvious in the form of bows. Skill Inheritance Options Fjorm can employ just about any bow from Slaying Bow for its accelerated Special Cooldown, Brave Bow for her potential to Quad attack, or Firesweep Bow to prevent enemy follow ups. Moonbow and Luna are good options but her ability to self-buff can actually make her an excellent Glimmer user. Most of her skills can be changed to suit the players needs including Death Blow, Swift Sparrow, Fury, and Life and Death for her Skill A, Desperation for her Skill B, and a plethora of supportive skills, especially Flier skills, for her Skill C. |-|Bridal Belonging= ;Bride of Rime :The middle princess of Nifl. Dressed in an elegant dress with clean lines, she elevates the style of the bridal festival. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Gjallarbrú Restore+ }} Skills Overall Base Set Bridal Fjorm is another seasonal flying staff unit, but has far exceeded any of her predecessors. Statwise she matches the likes of Brave Veronica almost point for point, making her an excellent candidate for most offensive stat builds. Her HP is high for a healer which serves a particular purpose for her base kit. Her personal weapon is Gjallarbrú which carries an innate Wrathful Staff effect, giving her the means to use her staff offensively. The most notable benefit comes from its effect that inflicts a special condition Isolation at the start of her turn and if they are on a tile in her four cardinal directions. Bridal Fjorm disables the usage of support skills to and from any enemy unit whose Max HP is at least three lower than her Max HP. This means that it can disable all forms of support skills from Reposition to all forms of healing spells. While there are many units who are immune as her HP is average or near mid-high with a boon, thus are immune to its effects, the true power of this staff comes from the fact that it disables most, if not all Dance/Sing units, allowing her to counter many problematic teams on Aether Raids and Arena fights whose movements are unpredictable thanks to unit refreshing. This can prove to be a huge game changer for many defensive teams and likewise makes her an extremely valuable unit for any PvP Heroes player. Aside from her Staff, Bridal Fjorm has Restore for her healing skill, healing 50% of her Atk, which is a minimum 23 HP with an Atk bane, as well as neutralizes stat penalties and negative status conditions on said ally. HP/Atk 2 is an excellent Skill A as it synchronizes with her staff, providing a decent +2 boost to her Atk and pushing her HP up by +4 extending the amount of units that she can inflict her status condition upon. Dazzling Staff gives her the ability to attack without fearing counter attacks at range, making her further an excellent counter unit to a large handful of the Heroes meta. Bridal Fjorm’s Skill C debut Ground Orders, granting a special status on adjacent, non-flier allies at the start of her turn. They are able to move to any adjacent tile to any ally within two spaces of themselves, granting huge mobility, especially Armor units. Counters Bridal Fjorm can be taken care of by just about any offensive unit as her defenses are sorely lacking. She should avoid combat at all times and only be engaging if she can safely eliminate her target and if she will be left out of range of possible threats. Bow units in particular can easily fell her in one single attack. Raventome users and Legendary tomes with similar effects are also a heavy counter as she cannot inflict damage on them especially if they run Triangle Adept. Units with Null C-Disrupt are particularly dangerous as well as it negates her ability to engage uncontested. Nailah, an innate user, can easily counter kill her if Fjorm is unable to kill her. Skill Inheritance There is very little need for skill inheritance for Bridal Fjorm as her base kit has the perfect blend of skills that suit her weapon and staff. She only requires a Special as that is her sole lacking skill. Windfire Balm among others are excellent options for its scoring and effect of boosting ally stats, though those on a budget can take Heavenly Light instead for widespread healing. Fjorm is one of few units that benefits more from taking an HP related Seal to push her to a higher total to inflict Isolation on more enemies. At neutral HP with this set, Fjorm carries a 50 HP As an innate Dazzling/Wrathful staff combo users, she can take the standard Savage Blow Skill C/Seal combo for high splash damage and Pain for chipping opponents, though she will need to have Pain refined to have Wrathful Staff Quotes Fjorm/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Dragalia Lost ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fjorm is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology In Norse Mythology, Fjorm is the name of one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar, the ice rivers that flow in the Ginnungagap. Trivia *According to the design sheets, Fjorm's design is meant to represent a swan on a frozen lake. *Fjorm's official art depicts her wielding Leiptr. *Fjorm shares her English voice actress with Tailtiu. *Fjorm is the first Fire Emblem Heroes original character to be able to be Summoned via Orbs. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Legendary Heroes